Niji No Kanata Ni
by Franessa Black
Summary: Él sabía que no era correcto, porque no era su esposo y tenía a alguien esperándolo, sin embargo, cuando veía su sonrisa y la inocencia en su mirada, se preguntaba si realmente debía estar aquí.


__Oh, dios, años sin publicar algo.

Bueno, esta historia es un reto que me lanzaron en el foro "¡Siéntate!" y está basado en la película de Tim Burton, "Corpse Bride (El Cadáver de la Novia)".

Espero que les guste (:

__Disclaimer:

1. Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Takahashi Rumiko.

2. "Corpse Bride" tampoco es mi propiedad, sino que de Tim Burton.

3. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_Él sabía que no era correcto, porque no era su esposo y tenía a alguien esperándolo, sin embargo, cuando veía su sonrisa y la inocencia en su mirada, se preguntaba si realmente debía estar aquí. _

**Niji no kanata ni**

Finalmente lo había logrado.

Sonrió, arreglando torpemente su vestimenta, que no era otra cosa que aquella de batalla que siempre llevaba, sólo que ahora las pieles estaban más limpias y la armadura más pulida. Dejó caer su cabello, sorprendiéndose al verlo caer por su espalda; el tenerlo amarrado todo el tiempo no le permitía conocer su largo y suponía que luego de unos años así igual iba a crecer. Sin embargo, volvió a amarrarlo, porque le había costado tanto llegar a este momento que las inseguridades eran demasiadas y no se arriesgaría a que no le gustase su apariencia después de verlo de la misma manera por años.

Era idiota, lo sabía, pero desperdiciar esta oportunidad no estaba dentro de sus planes; casarse con Kagome era una situación que sólo aparecía en sus mejores fantasías.

_Kagome. _

Sólo pensar en su nombre le emocionaba. Parecía un estúpido por sentirse así, ¿y qué? Se había enamorado desde el primer momento que la vio, no podían culparlo; tampoco podía enojarse con la bestia de Inuyasha por haberla retenido a su lado y alejarla de él, era comprensible.

Hablando del hanyô, se preguntaba si había recibido la invitación. Envió a uno de sus lobos más cercanos especialmente para ello, para asegurarse de que llegara y no se perdiera en el camino. Díganle cruel, poco le importaba; además, Kagome, en un momento de locura, lo había solicitado, él sólo cumplía con los deseos de su mujer.

Salió del pequeño cuarto en que estaba. Sus manos sudaban y movía los dedos incontrolablemente, caminando con pasos temblorosos y un nerviosismo que, si ya no se notaba en sus gestos, se podía ver en la forma que estaba torcida su boca, al igual que lo insistente de sus dientes en morder su labio inferior. Entró a otra habitación, donde estaba el sector principal del templo en que habían decidido casarse, encontrándose con los amigos de Kagome (con excepción de Inuyasha), la anciana Kaede esperándolo en el altar y, por último, pero la más importante, ella.

Se veía hermosa, incluso con el simple traje de sacerdotisa, y sintió que se enamoraba nuevamente.

—Te ves… —tartamudeó un poco, acercándose—, hermosa —susurró, casi como si se le fuese el aire con esa palabra. Tomó sus manos y las besó, una sonrisa apareciendo de inmediato en el rostro de Kagome.

Antes de que la chica pudiese decir algo, se escuchó la voz gastada de Kaede, invitándolos a que se acercaran al altar; hoy no era el día de la boda, era el ensayo previo. Él no sabía de esto, pero según lo que había dicho su mujer, era muy común en su época que antes del matrimonio hubiese un repaso general de lo que sucedería, para así evitar inconvenientes.

Dios, si estaba tan nervioso ahora, no se imaginaba cómo estará mañana.

Sentía la mirada de Sango, Miroku y Shippô sobre ellos, no era algo que le extrañara; ninguno, hasta ahora, había entendido por qué Kagome decidió abandonar a Inuyasha, ni siquiera él lo comprendía, aunque tampoco le gustaba pasarse el tiempo pensando en razones. Era claro que estaban en contra del matrimonio, pero no harían nada para impedirlo, después de todo, era decisión de ella y la respetaban; debía reconocer que se sorprendió de verlos, no podía negar que por unos instantes pensó que sólo Kaede (casi por cortesía, ya que Kagome se lo pidió) sería la única presente aparte de ellos dos, sin embargo, le alegró verlos, ya que la pelinegra se veía feliz de tenerlos.

Minutos después empezó el ensayo. Se habían conseguido a un grupo de mujeres que tocaban instrumentos típicos, ellas abriendo con una especie de marcha nupcial que en realidad no era la común, o la que Kagome había señalado, pero era música al fin y al cabo, una que ocupaban para los matrimonios de los señores feudales. Kôga miró hacia atrás, una sonrisa iluminando sus labios, y se perdió en el caminar de la pelinegra, quien venía tomada del brazo del monje (cuya expresión de "felicidad" era un tanto forzada), avanzando con parsimonia y al ritmo de la melodía. La mirada de Miroku se caló como un filoso cuchillo en sus ojos al momento que recibió a la chica en el altar, pero se mantuvo firme dentro del nerviosismo que le invadía, agarrando con delicadeza el brazo femenino entre el propio y apretándole la mano.

—Estamos aquí para…

Luego de las primeras palabras de Kaede, todo se volvió indescifrable. Quizás eran las ansias, a lo mejor lo irreal que le parecía la situación, pero sus oídos se hicieron sordos y su mirada borrosa; sintió la cabeza ligera y la giró con lentitud cuando murmuros, que luego supo era Kagome hablando, retumbaron dentro de ella. Sintió que sus pies se entumedecían y movió los piernas, o eso intentó hacer, porque no sabía si en realidad lo había hecho. Observó su alrededor, notando que todas las miradas estaban fijas en él, especialmente la de la pelinegra, quien poco a poco abría más sus ojos y colocaba una mano en su hombro, una visible preocupación en su rostro. La vio mover sus labios, sin embargo, las palabras no alcanzaban a formarse en sus oídos, eran entrecortadas, y demostraban lo irónico que era el que a un demonio le empezara a fallar su audición en una situación tan importante. Apretó los párpados, sacudiendo la cabeza unos segundos, queriendo despejarse.

Resultó ser lo contrario e incluso se mareó, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo hacia atrás; sus dedos sujetándose de lo primero que tocaron, que no era otra cosa que la parte superior del traje de Kagome, llevándose hacia abajo con fuerza, develando la piel de la chica y el comienzo de su seno izquierdo.

Jodido momento para recuperar sus sentidos.

—Lo… lo siento… —dijo, trastabillando en su hablar.

El rostro de la muchacha era indescifrable, aunque el rojo en sus mejillas hacían saber que, al menos, una de sus emociones era vergüenza, y quizás lo fruncido de su ceño denotaban el enojo, una molestia que Kôga sabía tenía derecho de tener.

—No sé qué mierda le viste a este lobo de pacotilla.

Inuyasha _sí_ había recibido la invitación.

—Bestia, será mej… —calló al instante en que los pequeños sollozos de Kagome se empezaron a escuchar. Bajó la cabeza, soltando una maldición y levantándose del suelo; esto era un desastre.

—Basta —la voz de Kaede irrumpió con fuerza—. Creo que mejor dejaremos el ensayo hasta aquí, por lo menos hasta que Kagome logre calmarse, y tú, Kôga, aprendas a controlar tus nervios y ser capaz de recitar tus votos.

—Kagome-chan, ven vamos —Sango se acercó la muchacha, rodeándola con sus brazos y sacándola del cuarto, siendo seguidas por Shippô, quien en ningún momento dejó de mirar al yôkai lobo con enojo.

Mierda.

Se quedó unos segundos parado, observando de reojo la figura de su mujer desaparecer, luego emprendiendo camino hacia el exterior de la capilla, sin siquiera preocuparse de que había pasado por el lado de Inuyasha y éste le había golpeado ligeramente con el hombro, también obviando las palabras de Miroku que denotaban desprecio puro, más que nada, diciendo lo idiota que había sido por estar arruinándole a Kagome lo que se supone debería ser el día más feliz de su vida.

* * *

Suspiró y alzó su brazo, rozando con sus dedos una hoja seca que estaba a poco de caer del árbol, ésta, con el mínimo toque, desquebrajándose y uno de los pedazos deslizándose por el aire hasta tocar el suelo. La miró en su trayecto y se agachó para recogerlo, asimilando el pequeño trozo con su vida, porque acababa de romperse levemente, arruinando el matrimonio o por lo menos lo anterior a ello. Sabía que Kagome seguía con la idea, pero las inseguridades estaban ahí, latentes, y más aun con la presencia de Inuyasha al lado de su mujer.

—Me entrego a ti este día, para compartir mi vida contigo —musitó, con una fluidez excepcional que hacía imposible creer que hace unos minutos atrás había olvidado las palabras—. Puedes confiar en mi amor, porque es real. Prometo serte un esposo fiel, y compartir y apoyarte en tus esperanzas, sueños y metas.

Se sentó en las ramas del macizo, con las piernas flectadas hacia arriba y apoyó sus codos en las rodillas, dejando ver la flor que había sacado de su ropa y era suavemente sujetada por sus dedos.

—Mi voto estará contigo para siempre. Cuando caigas, te levantaré; cuando llores, te confortaré; cuando rías, compartiré contigo tu gozo. Todo lo que y todo lo que tengo es tuyo…

La observó mientras la hacía girar por el poco tallo que sobresalía de la base, prendiéndose de su color púrpura intenso; se echó hacia atrás cuando súbitamente la dejó caer, segundos pasaron sin que hiciera nada por tomarla.

—… desde este momento hasta la _eternidad_.

Y al momento en que lo hizo, se encontró con otra mano realizando lo mismo que él y rozando la suya.

—Sabía que te encontraría —susurró una voz femenina, de tono dulce.

Levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con la figura de una mujer, más bien, de una joven que no parecía superar los 20 años. Sus cabellos eran de un rojo intenso, que resaltaba más por lo nublado del día, y sus ojos de un esmeralda profundo, grandes y expresivos. Kôga se quedó mirándola, sin decir nada, y ella se acercó, con paso lento y se agachó, quedando a la altura de su rostro.

—Mi marido, sabía que no estaba buscando mal —dijo, y el yôkai no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, tampoco aunque quisiera, porque la muchacha acababa de acortar la distancia entre ambos y plantó un beso en sus labios.

Entrecerró los ojos, porque su vista se nubló repentinamente; no se sentía mareado, simplemente la fuerza abandonó su cuerpo y le hizo ladear, dejando caer los brazos a sus costados y estirando las piernas. Lo último que logró divisar antes de caer en un manto negro fue a la muchacha sonriendo y observándolo mientras que su mano, delicadamente, colocaba aquella flor entre sus cabellos.

—Duerme, esposo mío.

Ese susurro hizo eco en su cabeza.

* * *

—¿Qué no lo ves? El idiota te abandonó —bufó Inuyasha, cruzando los brazos y mascullando una maldición.

Kagome guardó silencio, bajando el rostro y dejando que el flequillo cubriese sus ojos, intentando que las palabras del hanyô no hicieran efecto en ella, no le hicieran creer que eran verdad. Sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar en la posibilidad, siempre existía el beneficio de la duda, pero Kôga no era de aquellos que desaparecían de un día a otro y no dejaban siquiera un aviso; además, tampoco era como si haber tenido un pequeño impasse en el ensayo de la boda le hiciera arrepentirse de esto. ¿Sería su culpa por haber hecho de ello un gran alboroto? ¿Acaso él creía que ya no quería casarse?

Suspiró, sintiendo que la respiración se le iba con eso. Inuyasha la observaba, aún con enojo, pero no con el yôkai, sino que con la chica por no hacer caso a lo que le decía, por ser tan testaruda y querer seguir con esto del matrimonio. Kagome sabía que estaba celoso, que le ardía saber que había elegido a otro, sin embargo, poco podía hacer respecto a ello, no era su culpa y tampoco "entender" su actitud significaba que debía soportarlo. Lo único que hacía era empeorar su estado de ánimo.

—Todavía no entiendo qué mierda le viste —dijo el medio demonio, soltando veneno con sus palabras.

—¡Ya basta! —le gritó, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido—. No me importa lo que digas, yo amo a Kôga y me casaré con él, te guste o no. Si no ha aparecido es porque quizás algo le sucedió —torció los labios, apretando la mandíbula para intentar contener las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

El hanyô alzó una ceja, sin despegar su vista de ella hasta que segundos después soltaba un bufido y chasqueaba la lengua, intentando no mostrar su sorpresa por el exabrupto de la chica. Kagome se resistió las ganas de pegarle una cachetada, estaba insoportable, y eso le irritaba, así que, sabiendo que si pasaba más segundos en la habitación junto a él, decidió dar la vuelta y caminar hacia la salida; sin embargo, en cuanto intentó abrir la puerta, una mano agarró fuerte de su brazo y le detuvo.

—¿Dónde crees que vas?

—A buscarlo —contestó con la voz cortante, tirando y soltándose.

—¿Y piensas que lo encontrarás? Sabes que es rápido. Si huyó, debe estar lejos —dijo Inuyasha con burla.

—O quizás no huyó y le sucedió algo, pero eso no lo sabemos porque nadie se ha dignado a verificarlo, así que lo haré yo —esta vez logró abrirse camino hacia la salida, avanzando por el centro del templo que daba hacia la puerta principal—. Ni te atrevas a seguirme, lo lamentarás —amenazó antes de salir, sintiendo los pasos del otro cerca.

La pelinegra soltó el aire que llevaba manteniendo unos segundos, le preocupaba la situación; conocía a Kôga y no era normal que desapareciera, algo debía haberle pasado, lo presentía y su "sexto sentido" pocas veces le fallaba. Avanzó con rapidez, mirando hacia todos lados, con el corazón latiéndole desbocado y sintiendo que subiría por su garganta y terminaría vomitándola por lo desesperante que era el golpeteo contra su pecho. Pero el yôkai era un hombre fuerte, podía defenderse si alguien lo atacase, o ese era el pensamiento que utilizaba para calmarse a sí misma, más que nada, convencerse de que no había sucedido nada malo.

Ni quería pensar en que estaba malherido o muerto, porque…

_Oh_. Las lágrimas empezaron a descender por sus mejillas.

Siguió su camino, adentrándose en el bosque, pero esta vez con pasos temblorosos y lentos, con sus manos descansando a sus costados, pero los dedos jugando insistentemente con la tela de su vestimenta. ¿Dónde podía estar? Se preguntó, sus ojos atentos a cualquier movimiento; sinceramente, ya no le importaba cómo lo encontrara, sólo quería verlo y saber que estaba bien. Si realmente la había abandonado… bueno… tendría que quedarse con la tranquilidad de por lo menos haberlo visto por última vez y con la desolación de un corazón destrozado.

—¡Kagome!

Se detuvo en seco y volteó la cabeza con rapidez hacia la derecha, la izquierda, incluso miró el cielo en busca de aquella voz. Por mucho que quería sonreír, la mueca que empezó a formarse en sus labios se mantuvo quieta y casi distorsionada, parecía que sentía amargura más que felicidad en ese instante. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes que una figura chocase contra ella y le rodeara fuertemente por la espalda, sintió dedos recorrerla y unos labios aprisionar los suyos. Se quedó estática incluso cuando él se separó para mirarla y asegurarse que realmente estaban juntos; minutos después reaccionó, lanzándose para volver a fundirse en un abrazo, soltando un par de sollozos en el hombro del chico.

—Oh, pensé que… —habló, con dificultad—. ¿Qué…? ¿Dónde estabas?

—Kagome, necesito que me escuches —musitó con rapidez Kôga, tomándola de los hombros y alejándola levemente para verla—. Hay una chica que cree que soy su esposo y me tiene encerrado en unas montañas y no quiere entender que no soy la persona que busca —siguió hablando, su pecho subía y bajaba por lo agitado de las palabras—. No sé qué hacer, pero ahora la convencí de traerme para acá, porque le hice creer que le presentaría mis padres y…

Antes de poder terminar su frase, estiró el brazo, tomando de la muchacha y tirándola con fuerza hacia atrás, empujándola, haciendo que trastabillara y perdiera el equilibrio, sin embargo, supo que había sido lo mejor luego de ver que en la piel de Kôga, específicamente en la zona contraria del codo, aparecía un corte que dejó salir un pequeño hilillo de sangre. El demonio masculló una maldición, volteando la cabeza para encontrarse con la figura de aquella mujer, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Kôga! ¿Qué haces con ella? —gritó la pelirroja, furiosa.

—Su nombre es Kagome y es la persona a quien amo.

—¡Tú eres mi esposo! Te prohíbo que te le acerques.

—¡Yo no soy…! —empezó a decir el pelinegro, caminando hacia la figura desconcertada de la sacerdotisa, sin embargo, detuvo tanto su hablar como sus pasos cuando observó con miedo que una ráfaga de viento se estaba formando a los pies de su prometida, dando paso a una barrera de hojas que, ahora, giraban alrededor de Kagome.

—Juro que la mataré si das un paso más —amenazó—. Regresa conmigo y no le haré nada.

Kagome no se movió en ningún segundo, ni siquiera se atrevió a gritarle a Kôga que no la siguiera cuando lo vio desaparecer junto a la muchacha. El círculo de hojas que antes la cubría fue desapareciendo paulatinamente, cayendo al suelo en cuestión de instantes. Tomó una, pero la soltó de inmediato, arrugando el entrecejo al sentir un leve dolor surcar por su dedo, dando paso a un corte pequeño, demostrando el filo mortal que podían tener.

Oh, Kami-sama. Él estaba en problemas; esa chica era peligrosa.

Luego de unos minutos en que sus piernas no respondieron, se levantó, emprendiendo con rapidez el camino de regreso, queriendo avisarles a todos de la situación de Kôga, decirles que no se había escapado y que necesitaba ayuda, una que sólo sus amigos podrían brindarle.

* * *

Tomó el agua entre sus manos, acercándolo a su rostro y golpeándose con el líquido, dejando que escurriera y volviese a caer en gotas al lago del cual lo había extraído. Abrió los ojos, observando su reflejo y encontrándose con una mirada esmeralda que le miraba fijamente a través de éste, con una sonrisa que le hacía pensar lo increíble que resultaba el hecho de que esta chica, en realidad, no fuese tan inocente y tranquila como lo aparentaba esa mueca en sus labios.

Cuando había despertado luego de encontrarse con ella por primera vez (después de ese beso que prefería no recordar), en un principio no tenía idea de dónde estaba, además de que había terminado recostado en una pradera que tenía de todo menos flores llamativas y hermosas. Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue el olor ácido que desprendían, uno que se caló por su nariz y le hizo arrugarla, sintiéndose levemente mareado por ello; lo segundo fue la forma de sus pétalos, caídos, de un color verde musgo que le hacía pensar estaban marchitas o casi en vías de descomposición, sin embargo, al momento en que las tocó, se sorprendió por lo suave de su textura, por lo fácil que sus dedos se deslizaban hasta llegar al centro, donde le esperaba un amarillo ocre que no diferenciaba mucho de aquél en las flores comunes.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que supiera que no se encontraba solo, que tampoco lo habían raptado para dejarlo abandonado en un sitio desolado, y le explicaron, resumidamente, la situación.

Ayame. Ese era el nombre de la chica pelirroja.

—Lo lamentamos mucho, pero… ¿por qué no te quedas? —le habían dicho los habitantes, intentando convencerlo.

—No puedo, esto no es correcto. Ella está equivocada, ¡yo no soy a quien busca!

Todos comprendían que en realidad Kôga no era el esposo de la muchacha, pero también le hicieron comprender el por qué ella creía algo tan loco. Le habían contado que Ayame era una joven perteneciente a un clan lobo que vivía en el norte, liderado por su abuelo, y que había emprendido a temprana edad una búsqueda para encontrar a un hombre que le había jurado amor eterno. Sin embargo, ese sujeto nunca ha aparecido nuevamente, la última vez que lo vieron fue cuando atacó un sector de las montañas, para ser más exactos, aquél en el que vivía la tribu de donde provenía la mujer; obviamente, nunca le habían dicho sobre ello a Ayame. Los últimos sobrevivientes, que duraron poco luego de ello por estar heridos mortalmente, habían llegado a este lugar, encargándole a los pocos habitantes (que eran yôkai con apariencia animal) que cuidasen de Ayame, enviándola posteriormente a este sitio, engañándola con la excusa de que necesitaba entrenar antes de encontrarse con su amado, porque él lo había solicitado.

Había otro dato curioso. El nombre real, o de nacimiento, de la pelirroja no era el actual, pero decidieron cambiárselo a Ayame para ocultar su identidad real y evitar que ese sujeto la encontrara, porque si ello sucedía, moriría. Como la muchacha había llegado cuando era pequeña, no se acordaba mucho, y habían logrado convencerla de que siempre fue así, que su anterior nombre era un simple apodo.

Ello también le ayudó a comprender por qué pensó que él era su esposo.

El _iris_ que sostenía en su mano cuando recitó sus votos; eso significaba 'Ayame'.

—¿No crees que es maravilloso el habernos encontrado? —había dicho ella en una ocasión mientras estaban sentados en el mismo prado, observando la noche estrellada.

—Sí —masculló él, casi con voz rasposa, ya decidido a seguirle el juego, luego vería qué hacer.

—Sabía que mis años de búsqueda no eran en vano —siguió hablando la chica, llevando de vez en cuando su mano a la flor que adornaba su cabello y soltando unas risillas—. Soy tan feliz —volvió a sonreír, pasando sus ojos esmeralda por las facciones del otro antes de subirlos al cielo.

Esos eran los momentos en que Kôga pensaba que quedarse, quizás, sería una buena opción, porque tampoco quería irse y dejarla sola, con sus sueños y fantasías arruinados. Sin embargo, no podía quedarse, no podía aparentar ser el marido de una mujer que no amaba, menos cuando lo esperaba Kagome; tenía que volver aunque fuese lo último que hiciere. De ahí había surgido la idea de engañarla, de decirle que le presentaría a sus padres (que no existían) y así lograría conocer el camino de vuelta para poder, finalmente, liberarse. Pero las cosas no habían terminado como deseaba, y se vio obligado a regresar.

Aquí estaba ahora, sentado a la orilla de un lago, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Cómo explicarle a la chica que no era su esposo? No era que no lo había intentado, sí lo había hecho, pero ella no creía, sólo creía que quería escaparse de su compromiso.

Desde su encuentro con Kagome, la chica había estado más callada de lo normal, aún sonreía, no obstante, ya no se comportaba tan animada como antes; era su costumbre el saltar ágilmente de un lado a otro, contándole a todos que había encontrado al hombre con quien estaba destinada a vivir por siempre. Se sentía traicionada por Kôga, por estar con otra mujer a sus espaldas e intentar escapar. Por otro lado, había descubierto que se olvidó de un pequeño detalle, uno que mientras no se concretara hacía de su matrimonio algo inútil, y es que debía llevarse a cabo en la noche del arcoíris lunar. Algo que no sucedía todos los días ni se veía en cualquier lugar.

Ambos debían celebrar la boda en ese sitio específico, uno al cual se llegaba sólo si…

Al cual llegaban sólo los muertos.

Ayame dudaba que Kôga quisiera hacerlo, por ello se guardó el tema hasta el día siguiente, hasta que vio una oportunidad para obtener la aprobación del muchacho, porque Kagome se casaba con otro sujeto, con un tal Inuyasha que, según le habían explicado, había sido su antiguo amor.

—¿Se casa? —susurró el yôkai al recibir la noticia por parte de uno de los otros demonios que vivían en el sector—. ¿Con Inuyasha? —parecía que con cada respiro se le iba la vida.

—Sí —confirmó nuevamente el mensajero.

—¿Ves, Kôga? —Ayame sonrió, pasando su mano por sobre el hombro de él y abrazándolo—. Esa muchacha no te ama, no es para ti.

—Me siento tan idiota —soltó una risa irónica, las inseguridades que tanto le atormentaban se hacían realidad.

—Estoy aquí, no te preocupes —ella apoyó su frente en la coronilla de la cabeza masculina, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo—. Nos casaremos y podremos vivir en paz.

Y Kôga accedió a morir, por ella, por su felicidad.

Quizás, también, por la propia.

* * *

Ayame dio dos vueltas, dejando que la falda de su vestido se extendiera y danzara con sus movimientos. A lo mejor no era un traje de boda como los tradicionales, pero fue una vestimenta que las aldeanas hicieron especialmente para ella, utilizando flores y ramas para adornarlo, y una tela de color blanco que le daba cierta similitud con los que usualmente se utilizaban en esta ocasión.

La real boda no se realizaría hasta que ambos estuviesen bajo el arcoíris lunar, sin embargo, habían decidido tener una ceremonia para que así los demonios que tanto le habían ayudado pudiesen asistir y sentirse parte de ello, además de ser una forma de despedirse de ambos antes de partir al otro mundo y estar juntos por la eternidad.

Sonrió, observando el pequeño altar que habían recreado, apoyándose dos árboles para colgar guirnaldas hecha de papeles blancos, en otras habían diversas flores y sólo en una, que estaba sobre el lugar donde los dos tomarían del veneno que les quitaría la vida, había una corrida de iris, las más púrpura que habían encontrado. La celebración se llevaba a cabo en el bosque al lado de la aldea en que vivía Kôga, específicamente en el mismo sector donde lo había encontrado, porque él había insistido en que quería morir cerca del lugar donde había nacido (lo que era una mentira, porque se crió en las montañas, y sólo lo hacía por si Kagome llegaba a aparecer).

—Ayame, pequeña, tu prometido está por llegar, será mejor que te vayas para que no te vea —se acercó una yôkai mapache que llevaba una cesta con frutas para colocarlas en la mesa de donde comerían posteriormente.

—¡Sí! —respondió con entusiasmo, alejándose hasta quedar tras de un árbol, donde comenzaba un pequeño camino demarcado por pétalos blancos que guiaba hacia el altar. Desde ahí haría su entrada, llevaba del brazo por el mayor de los aldeanos, quien se había convertido en su padre durante todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí.

Soltó una risilla cuando vio aparecer a Kôga, quien portaba su armadura de siempre, porque había insisto en casarse con ella, y la pelirroja estaba tan feliz (y no quería arruinarlo), que accedió de inmediato. Él pareció buscarla con la mirada, pero la chica se mantenía escondida, casi como si fuese un juego, las escondidas o algo por el estilo. El demonio se posicionó en el altar, a la espera de su novia, moviéndose de un lado a otro por el nerviosismo; sus labios se abrían y cerraban, pero no emitían sonido alguno, quizás modulando sus votos, para que no se le olvidaran.

Ayame dio un salto cuando un canto empezó a escucharse, proveniente de algunos yôkai, tanto hombres como mujeres, que estaban situados al costado izquierdo, sin música, pero no era necesaria, puesto que con sus voces lograban darle melodía a las palabras. Miró hacia un lado, agarrando del brazo al demonio zorro, de quien nunca supo el nombre, pero le llamaban "Gran Sabio", y dio dos pasos tímidos, temiendo caerse por lo tembloroso que sentía el cuerpo. Avanzó con lentitud, tomándose su tiempo para observar su alrededor y a los presentes antes de posarse en la figura de su futuro esposo y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Te ves… hermosa —de alguna forma, Kôga sentía que ya había vivido esto anteriormente. La recibió, inclinando levemente la cabeza con respeto al anciano, y sonriendo cuando miró a la pelirroja, con su mano moviendo un cabello rebelde que se había colado por el rostro femenino.

—¡Vamos a comenzar la celebración! —anunció un yôkai gato que se había adjudicado el título de ministro de fe para la ocasión—. Estamos todos reunidos aquí por la unión entre Ayame y Kôga, dos seres unidos por el destino para pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos —se notaba la inexperiencia por las palabras usadas, pero poco podía importarle eso, tanto a la pareja como a los que observaban—. ¿Quisieran decir sus votos frente a nosotros?

El demonio lobo tragó, primero mirando a la chica antes de asentir levemente con la cabeza. Soltó el brazo de la pelirroja, tomando suavemente su mano izquierda, y pasó su lengua por sus labios, alejando la sequedad en estos. Estaba nervioso, no sabía si por ahora o por lo que venía después, o quizás porque después de esto ya no había vuelta atrás, lo que haría era realmente el significado de _juntos por siempre_.

—Me entrego a ti este día, para compartir mi vida contigo —sentía las ganas de soltar una risa irónica, sólo porque las palabras describían sentimientos que ellos no experimentarían. ¿Vida? ¿Qué vida si sólo les esperaba la muerte?—. Puedes confiar en mi amor, porque es real. Prometo serte un esposo fiel, y compartir y apoyarte en tus esperanzas, sueños y metas.

Calló unos segundos, su corazón dando un salto al ver la sonrisa de felicidad pura en el rostro de Ayame, y terminó por convencerse de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, porque al menos uno de ellos estaría bien y el otro, él, aprendería a estarlo también, eventualmente. Además, Kagome estaba con otro hombre, con quien (debía haberlo sabido) siempre tuvo que quedar; dicen que donde fuego hubo…

Algunas veces las cenizas se las lleva el viento, ésta no fue la ocasión.

—Mi voto estará contigo para siempre. Cuando caigas, te levan…

—¡¿Kôga-kun?!

Esto no estaba pasando.

Pero se volteó y ahí estaba, ella, Kagome.

—Estás… ¡estás bien! —la pelinegra corrió a sus brazos, empujando sin darse cuenta a Ayame de su lado—. Oh, pensé que… —empezó a sollozar, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho masculino—. Estoy tan feliz de verte.

—Ka… Kagome… —frunció el ceño, algo andaba mal—. Tú te casaste con Inuyasha…

—No, no, ¡yo quiero casarme contigo! Pero los chicos… pensé que me habías dejado, que ya no estabas y… los chicos me dijeron que…

—Kagome-chan dijo que te había secuestrado una mujer, ¿esperabas que le creyéramos? —interrumpió Sango, observándolos con una mirada dura e inmutable, pero, quizás era imaginación de Kôga, se notaba un dejo de tristeza en ella—. La impulsamos a casarse con Inuyasha, después de todo, se amaron, no era una mala idea —corrió el rostro al pronunciar lo último, mordiendo su labio inferior.

—¡¿Qué está pasando?! Esta mujer… Kôga… —la voz de Ayame fue desapareciendo con cada palabra, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a quebrar en llanto.

La pelirroja apretó los puños, bajando la cabeza y su cuerpo tembló. Se sentía traicionada, otra vez, por el mismo hombre y gracias a la misma mujer; ¿por qué? Pero no, él había accedido a casarse, se lo prometió y juntos morirían para poder seguir su vida amparados bajo el brillo del arcoíris lunar. Dirigió sus dedos hacia el iris que adornaba su cabello, con pulso inestable, y lo miró por unos segundos antes de posar su vista en la pareja; apretó la mandíbula, un par de lágrimas cayendo por su rostro antes de lanzar la flor contra la muchacha, dirigiendo su punta, como si de un cuchillo se tratase, hacia su pecho. Sin embargo, el yôkai lobo era rápido y la salvó del ataque mientras que Inuyasha, por detrás, la sujetaba de los brazos y amenazaba con quitarle la vida si volvía a intentar algo contra la pelinegra.

—¿Por qué, Kôga? —susurró.

—Ayame… —dijo él, pero las palabras murieron antes de que siquiera intentase seguir.

La muchacha arrugó el entrecejo, en una mueca de tristeza. En su cabeza repasó la forma en que Kagome se había aferrado al cuerpo del demonio en cuanto lo vio, también el recuerdo del beso que ambos se había dado luego de que tratase de escapar por primera vez; entonces…

¿Su felicidad significaba sacrificar la de esa mujer?

No, no podía hacer eso.

—Pequeña —se acercó el Gran Sabio con parsimonia e Inuyasha soltó el agarre, dando unos pasos hacia atrás—. Tengo una historia que contarte.

Y habló por segundos, por minutos, quizás habría sido una hora, pero por lo calmo de su voz y la expectación que tenían por las reacciones de Ayame al saber la verdad, no se notaba el tiempo. El yôkai zorro no omitió detalles, por muy dolorosos que fueran, y se escucharon gritos ahogados cuando la pelirroja cayó de rodillas al suelo y se llevó sus manos al rostro al enterarse que toda su tribu había sido asesinada por el mismo hombre que le prometió amor eterno. Luego contó la realidad tras su llegada, del engaño para que no fuese encontrada por él, del cambio de nombre, de todo, absolutamente todo.

Kagome tuvo el impulso de ir a abrazarla, pero Kôga la detuvo y negó con su cabeza.

Le explicaron la historia de Kôga y Kagome, de que se amaban y ambos se iban a casar antes de que ella lo encontrara y decidiera hacerlo su esposo. Que el demonio lobo sólo accedió a morir porque creyó que la sacerdotisa se había unido en matrimonio con Inuyasha.

Y se disculparon una y mil veces, todos, por engañarla.

—¿Y quién es el hombre, entonces? —salió la pregunta al aire de alguien que, quizás por miedo, se escondió entre las personas y no lograron identificar.

Pasaron segundos en silencio, los cuales sólo eran interrumpidos por los constantes sollozos de Ayame. Sorprendentemente, Inuyasha fue quien dio un paso hacia adelante, relacionando los hechos luego de haber tenido una charla con Miroku y Sango que hasta ese momento Kagome se preguntó de qué trataba.

La respuesta que dio daba sentido, era esperable.

Naraku.

Ese mismo sujeto que había unido al grupo en un principio, ahora los unía a Ayame, y se encargaba de joderles una vez más la vida.

—El bastardo siempre aparece… incluso cuando ya está muerto —susurró Sango.

—Sí, gracias a Kôga él ya no está —dijo Inuyasha y el resto lo miró, sabiendo que era una mentira, sin embargo, el hanyô hizo como si fuese verdad y simplemente chasqueó la lengua, desviando el rostro.

—¿De verdad? —la voz de la pelirroja irrumpió débilmente, y cuando dirigió su mirada al demonio lobo, sonrió, porque éste asintió con la cabeza y también le correspondió con una sonrisa. Se levantó del suelo, limpiando el rastro de las lágrimas en sus mejillas—. Supongo que se cancela la ceremonia.

—Ayame…

Kôga intentó hablarle, alcanzar con su mano, pero ella lo esquivó y avanzó unos pasos, deteniéndose cuando sintió algo bajo su pie descalzo, corriéndolo y una mueca de amargura surcando su rostro en cuanto vio que se trataba del iris que había comenzado toda esta historia. Se agachó, tomándolo con sus finos dedos, y observó sus, ahora, maltrechos pétalos, que empezaron a caerse uno por uno, hasta que sólo quedó el centro, aquellas antenas de un característico amarillo.

Los presentes ahogaron un grito al verla sacar de su ropa una botella que contenía un líquido transparente, y no tuvieron que pensar mucho antes de saber que era el veneno que en un principio utilizarían Kôga y ella para pasar al otro mundo.

—¡No lo hagas! —gritó el yôkai lobo, pero la muchacha no hizo caso ni tampoco se detuvo.

Kôga ya había empezado a correr, sin embargo, su rapidez no fue suficiente para evitar que el veneno se introdujera en el cuerpo femenino, y sus manos tampoco fuertes como para traspasar la barrera de hojas que rodeó a la chica pocos instantes después. La ráfaga de viento le hizo retroceder; y miró lo que sucedía, la forma en que el remolino se llevaba consigo a los pétalos del iris que estaban en el suelo y contaminaban con su color lo que antes era un mar verdoso. Minutos pasaron en que todos observaron con asombro, preguntándose como la muerte podía tornarse en algo tan hermoso, y sabían que sólo Ayame podría lograr eso. El viento disminuyó paulatinamente, y el círculo de hojas perdió su forma, alzándose con fuerza hacia el cielo, como si una fuerza lo hubiese empujado, y cuando miraron frente a ellos, la muchacha ya no estaba, había desaparecido.

Kagome, quien había estado llorando desde el comienzo, al igual que el resto, sintió que ya no podía seguir soltando lágrimas, que sus ojos se habían secado, pero se dio cuenta que no era la única, y es que nadie podía seguir haciéndolo, porque sabían que, de alguna manera u otra, la muerte de Ayame no era algo para estar tristes. Quizás encontraría a alguien en el otro mundo, a un hombre a quien amar por toda la eternidad.

Bajo el arcoíris lunar.

* * *

Intenté seguir como la historia principal más que nada, aunque adaptándola lo que más pude a la realidad de Inuyasha. No sé cómo me habrá quedado, como que amo-odio lo que escribí. Me acabo de dar cuenta lo difícil que es escribir luego de que se pierde la costumbre.

Muchas gracias por haberlo leído, ojalá les haya gustado (:

**Franessa Black**


End file.
